medicine and something sweet
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus anak-anak? Berhenti menambah pekerjaanku, Kashima." Ryuuichi tahu, meski Hayato mengatakannya dengan muka datar, pemuda itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Cepatlah sembuh, para berandal kecil merindukanmu." [hayato/ryuuichi]


_Gakuen Babysitter (c) Tokeino Hari_

 _medicine and something sweet_ by **shirocchin**

* * *

"Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurus anak-anak? Berhenti menambah pekerjaanku, Kashima." Ryuuichi tahu, meski Hayato mengatakannya dengan muka datar, pemuda itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Cepatlah sembuh, para berandal kecil merindukanmu."

"Maafkan aku, Kamitani."

Ryuuichi terbatuk ketika Hayato masuk ke kamarnya dengan menggendong Kotarou. Adik semata wayangnya berwajah muram melihat sang kakak terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Dua lapis selimut tebal tidak membuat Ryuuichi lebih baik, ia masih menggigil. Kedua belah pipinya merah karena efek demam, napasnya terasa panas namun sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Hayato menarik tangan mungil Kotarou saat bocah itu hendak bergabung dengan sang kakak.

"Kau bisa tertular, harimau kecil," ucapnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ryuuichi yang tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Kotarou. Kakak tidak bisa menemanimu. Tunggu sampai kakak sembuh, ya? Sekarang mainlah dengan Kamitani-niisan dan yang lain. A-aku baik-baik saja! Jangan menangis." Ryuuichi panik melihat adiknya mencebik, menggigit bibir bawah dengan sepasang mata bulat berkaca-kaca. Kotarou sangat ingin tidur bersama kakaknya. Kotarou tak ingin ditinggal seorang diri.

"Ayo, jagoan kecil. Jangan cengeng. Kalau Taka mungkin sudah kupukul. Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi. Pastikan kau habiskan buburnya, Kashima. Jangan lupa minum obat dari dokter. Jaa."

Ryuuichi mengangguk lemah. Sosok tegap Hayato menghilang di balik pintu. Sejujurnya ia tak enak hati karena sudah merepotkan Hayato dan Usaida-san... juga Nenek. Astaga, wanita tua berambut biri-biri itu mengomel sepanjang hari, menceramahinya dengan segala macam petuah;bagaimana bisa anak muda jatuh sakit begitu mudahnya? Sudah kubilang makan teratur, jangan jajan di luar sembarangan, dan sebagainya. Ryuuichi menganggapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian seorang nenek kepada cucunya. Saat kedua orang tuanya masih ada, ibunya yang selalu merawatnya. Ayahnya akan bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan? Kemudian, Ryuuichi selalu menjawab bahwa ia ingin makan ramen hangat ketika sedang demam. Ayahnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tanpa disadari, kedua sudut matanya menggenang. Pandangannya kabur. Efek demam yang belum turun sejak semalam ditambah kenangan yang sekelebat melintas dan mencabik perasaannya. Saat sakit begini, Ryuuichi menjadi sangat sentimentil. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya ketika suara ketukan halus terdengar.

Hayato kembali lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah buku gambar. Ryuuichi sedikit heran. Menyeret kursi dan duduk menghadap pada Ryuuichi yang terbaring, Hayato mulai membuka buku gambar tersebut.

"Nih, gambar anak-anak. Mereka menggambarnya untukmu sebagai penyemangat supaya kau lekas sembuh. Dasar, gambar absurd begini."

Hayato menyerahkannya pada Ryuuichi. Pemuda yang sedang demam tertawa kecil melihat gambar anak-anak yang dikumpulkan dalam satu buku. Ada gambar milik Taka, adik Hayato. Bocah itu menggambar dua orang laki-laki (sepertinya), yang satu tinggi dan satunya pendek.

"Jangan hiraukan gambar adikku. Bocah itu bilang dia menggambar kita."

"Kita?" Ryuuichi terkejut.

"Kau dan aku."

"K-kalau itu aku paham. Biasanya anak-anak menggambar binatang."

"Mungkin Taka ingin kau lekas sembuh dan kembali bersama mereka... bersamaku."

Hayato mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi. Ryuuichi merasa wajahnya semakin memanas. Ini bukan sekedar efek demam. Dari balik buku gambar, Ryuuichi memerhatikan bagaimana Hayato duduk dengan pose kasual namun enak dipandang(?). Asap imajiner muncul di kepala Ryuuichi. Berpikir apa ia barusan? Tapi memang Hayato selalu terlihat keren. Ryuuichi terkadang iri bagaimana bisa Hayato selalu keren setiap hari, bahkan meski tanpa ekspresi berarti sekali pun.

"B-bagaimana dengan klub _baseball_?" Ryuuichi mencoba mencari topik lain. Ia menutup buku gambar dan menyimpannya di samping ranjang.

"Hanya latihan rutin seperti biasa. Ada apa? Kau tertarik bergabung? Sesekali ikut klub atletik, kau kurus sekali."

Ryuuichi tertawa lemah. "Mungkin lain kali." Kemudian lewat ekor matanya, ia mengagumi betapa tubuh Hayato sangat kokoh dan tegap. Ryuuichi ingin memiliki tubuh seperti itu. Terkesan jantan dan kuat.

"Sudah minum obatmu?" tanya Hayato tiba-tiba. Ia harus memastikan Ryuuichi meminum obatnya sesuai resep.

"B-belum. Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin berbaring. Malas rasanya minum obat. Rasanya pahit sekali membuatku ingin muntah."

Hayato mendelik. Ryuuichi menggigil seketika.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya untukmu?"

"T-tidak perlu! Sungguh! Aku janji akan minum obatnya."

Hayato tak menggubris ucapan sahabatnya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja di samping ranjang. Obat milik Hayato baru berkurang dua tablet. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hayato mengambil satu tablet pereda demam dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Ryuuichi.

"E-ehh?"

"Telan."

"T-tidak!" Ryuuichi mendorong halus tangan Hayato supaya obat itu menjauh dari bibirnya. Hayato merasakan keningnya berkedut melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Ryuuichi. Biasanya pemuda satu ini selalu bersikap dewasa dan tahan banting. Efek demam kah?

"Ini sudah jam minum obat. Patuhi resep dokter."

"A-aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menelan satu tablet utuh sekaligus. Harus digerus dulu—"

"Apa kau bocah?"

Ryuuichi menunduk. Hayato sepertinya kesal. Namun, pemuda itu mengambil dua sendok dan menggerus tablet utuh tadi sampai hancur kemudian menambahkannya dengan sedikit air. Pantas Ryuuichi bilang obatnya sangat pahit. Pemuda itu menggerusnya lebih dulu.

"Sekarang minum. Aku sudah melumatkannya."

Ujung sendok bersentuhan dengan bibir Ryuuichi. Hayato tengah menatapnya tajam.

Hayato memandang bibir merah muda Ryuuichi yang bergerak-gerak, seperti mengundang untuk dilumat.

"Rasanya pahit—nanti saja—"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus merasakan yang manis-manis dulu." Tubuh Hayato maju, dahi mereka nyaris berbenturan.

"Kata dokter aku tidak boleh makan permen dan harus mengurangi konsumsi gula, jadi..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan permen?" tanya Hayato.

Ryuuichi bingung sendiri. "Kau yang bilang... merasakan sesuatu yang manis-manis." Wajahnya menunduk, ia tak berani memandang Hayato.

"Ada yang lebih manis dari permen. Seperti ini."

Hayato meraih tengkuk Ryuuichi, menekan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir merah muda dan sedikit basah yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Rasanya hangat dan begitu lembut. Pipi mereka bergesekan. Hayato bisa merasakan panas Ryuuichi merambat pada wajahnya.

"K-Kamitani.. _nghh_!" Ryuuichi memukul dada bidang Hayato yang setengah menghimpitnya. Sendok berisi obat yang telah dilumatkan jatuh dan isinya mengotori lantai.

Hayato menarik diri. Ia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya. Mendadak atmosfer kamar Ryuuichi dua kali lipat lebih panas.

"A-apa barusan?" Ryuuichi menutup mulutnya. Hayato memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu baru melakukan tindak kejahatan(?) dan reaksinya biasa-biasa saja seolah ia baru saja mencium anak kucing.

"Sesuatu yang manis."

"T-tapi—yang barusan itu... ciuman."

"Kau lama minum obatmu jadi kucium saja. Sekarang bagaimana? Obat yang baru saja kulumatkan terbuang sia-sia. Masih menolak minum obat? Atau kau ingin ciuman lagi? Pilih salah satu."

Wajah Ryuuichi sudah semerah tomat matang di kebun belakang.

"Minum obat."

"Bagus."

...

Dua hari kemudian, Ryuuichi sudah semakin sehat. Dan terkejut ketika menemukan Hayato terbatuk-batuk di ruang klub _babysitter_ dengan wajah memerah seperti sedang demam.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _AN : saya ngeship garis keras hayato x ryuuichi ;;;; salam kenal untuk penghuni fandom gakuen babysitter yang sepi buanget wkwkkw. OOC tolong dimaafkan karena saya ga baca manganya dan cuma nonton animenya trus ga tahan mau nulis otp satu ini. Thank you._


End file.
